


What Death Cannot Hold

by KAELANIME



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAELANIME/pseuds/KAELANIME
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. Partially inspired by stories I've written in the past.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sharing_Fics





	What Death Cannot Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Partially inspired by stories I've written in the past.

Death. What is death? I wish that I had known ages ago. But alas, I did not.

"Kane!" a small voice echoed as I was stirred awake.  
"What do you want, Kerry?" I asked through the sleep.  
"It's time to wake up," my little sister urged.  
"Do I have to?" I groaned.  
"Yes!" she insisted. "You need to get up so that you can help father before we leave."  
Sighing, I opened my eyes. Because of how tired I was, it was a slow process trying to crawl out of bed.   
"I'll meet you down there," Kerry said before leaving. "Please don't take too long."  
Kerry left my room, forgetting to shut the door as she did so.

It didn't take too long for me to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I made my way down the wooden staircase, stumbling only once.  
"It's about damn time that you woke up!" my father sarcastically commented. "What did you do, fall back asleep?"  
I shook my head. "That's pretty funny, old man!"  
My father chuckled. "Now listen here, you little shit. Is that how you treat your father these days?"  
I couldn't help myself, the laughter just escaped.  
My father smiled softly. "I'm glad that you find me so funny." He sighed slightly. "Now, let's get this wood chopped and moved."  
"Alright father," I told him, still softly chuckling.  
He passed me one of the two axes. It was comfortable in my hands. Familiar. Something that I had known since I could walk.  
"Alright, son," my father began. "Show me that strength of yours."  
For as long as I could remember, I had worked alongside my father. I had always chopped wood, sharpened axes, started the fires, and anything else my father needed help with.  
Of course, my father had always need help. At least since I was a small child. My mother used to disapprove of me doing what she deemed to be dangerous. Father always told her that she was worrying too much.  
She worried even more so when Kerry was born. Her worries were pretty unfounded, however.  
"What should I do?" Kerry asked.  
My father thought for a moment. "How about feeding the animals?"  
"Alright!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.   
And, just like that, all of us had something to do.

It didn't take too long too chop wood and get the animals fed. My father and I also brought the wood to the side of the house. Once that was done, my sister and I left for the academy.  
The building itself was massive and majestic. The polished stone stood out among other buildings. This was an academy indeed fit for mages.  
"This building takes my breath away every time," I told Kerry. "Don't you agree?"  
"Yes," she said excitedly. "To think that a place like this could exist."  
I was in agreement. One had to wonder if this place wasn't meant for nobles at the very least. That was my thought process, anyways.  
Together, Kerry and I entered through the double doors (which had to have been at least ten feet tall). Inside, the glossy stone reflected the light shining through the massive windows.  
As we crossed the foyer, more and more students poured in.   
Kerry and I entered the stairwell.   
"Stay safe and learn a lot of things," my thirteen year old sister demanded.  
"You as well," I replied.   
She smiled smugly as she made her way up the stairs to her classroom.  
I chuckled as I made my way down the stairs to where my classroom was. "That damn kid. She's just too much sometimes."  
Once down the stairs, my classroom was just down towards the end of the hall.   
For some reason, my class liked to play pranks on whomever entered the classroom. So, I opted with opening the door slowly and cautiously.   
Sure enough, as soon as that door opened, a volley of ice spikes was loosed towards me.  
I dodged them with ease.  
"Damn it, Nikolas!" I growled. "Why the hell do you do this?"  
I was growing sick of the pranks. Especially since the pranks normally targeted me.  
"Well," Nikolas began, clasping his hands. "Because these pranks are what keep this class entertaining. Besides, it's not my fault that you often times are the victim of the pranks. They are meant for anyone and everyone. Especially the teacher."  
I shook my head with bewilderment. "Whatever," I said in defeat.  
Not long after I had said it, our teacher, Claire O'Connor, sauntered in. She was a younger woman, perhaps only a few years older than myself. Her hair was a deep shade of red. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald color.  
"Please take your seats," she said, her words like a command. "It is time to begin the lessons."  
We all obeyed. How could we possibly have disobeyed an order from her?  
Ms. O'Connor looked directly at me. "Kane Donovan."  
I looked back at her, a little frightened. "Yes, ma'am?"  
"May I speak with you out in the hall?" she asked me. There was a hint of sadness in her words and her eyes.  
I nodded slowly. "Of course."  
I was getting pretty nervous.  
Nodding, I followed her out of the classroom. She closed the door behind me, placing an anti-eavesdrop spell on it.  
"Mr. Donovan," she frowned at me. "If I'm not mistaken, you became a prodigy at the age of seven. Am I correct?"  
"Yes," I confirmed.   
She sighed. "That means that your pretty powerful, am I right?"  
"Yes," I said again.  
"Then why do you refuse to show it? You do you refuse to put in hardly any effort? I know that you can do it! You could be in one of the top classes. There shouldn't really be any reason for you to need the Misfits' class."  
"I know," I told her. "It's just that I don't like being a child prodigy. I don't like this much power. All of the other children used to be afraid of me. I was always alone because of this fucking power!"  
She sighed softly. "Alright. I understand. I won't push you too much more about it. Just try to put a little bit more effort into it, at least. Do we have a deal?"  
I nodded. "It's a deal.  
"Good," she said with a wide smile. "Now, get in there and work your ass off."  
Grinning, I turned back towards the door. Ms. O'Connor followed suit.

The lesson passed by a little faster than it normally would have. Perhaps it was because I was actually doing something other than way for the time to pass.  
Once it had let out, I made my way out of the classroom and up the stairs and waited for my little sister.  
After a few minutes, Kerry finally came bounding towards me.  
"How was class?" I asked her.   
"It was good," she answered. "I learned a lot today. What about you?"  
"Just the usual," I told her, smiling softly. "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
